


Learning From You

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Harry Hook One Shots [3]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 04:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne
Summary: Prompt: “Could you do a Harry Hook imagine where you’re at Auradon and your parents are mermaids but you’re afraid of water so he helps you.” - Anonymous.





	Learning From You

Whoever heard of a mermaid that was scared to swim, right? That would just be ridiculous, yeah? Wrong. Thanks to an… incident with some of the not so friendly princess at Auradon, you were absolutely terrified of going into water any deeper than what covered your legs in your bath tub… Not that you would tell anyone of course. The other students already picked on you because of the scales that covered your magically created legs, thanks to Fairy Godmother’s insistance that they would “help you fit in at the school”, you really didn’t want to give them something else to tease you over.

You’d managed to keep your secret for a few months until the second batch of Island kids transfered to Auradon. You’d been walking back from one of your lessons towards the dorms when you were shoved from behind into the school fountain. You’d screamed as soon as your body touched the water, flailing in panic. You were panicking so much you couldn’t put your feet down to get out, you were sure you were going to drown… until you felt a pair of arms wrap around you and pull you out of the fountain.

“I got yeh,” you heard over everyone else’s laughter.

You caught a glimpse of the blue eyes that belonged to your rescuer before you ran away towards your dorm as fast as your shaking legs would carry you, away from the laughter behind you, leaving your soggy books and bag behind you.

You’d been halfway up the stairs to your room when you felt a hand grab your shoulder.

“I think yeh forgot yeh bag.”

“I don’t care,” you muttered, trying to shake the hand off.

“Are yeh alright?”

“No. So please, just let me go,” you said, grabbing your bag and pulling out of their grip.

You ran up the stairs as fast as you could, slamming the door and hiding under your blankets the second you reached the room.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

For three days you hadn’t left your room. For three days you hadn’t spoken to even your roommate. On the third afternoon a note was slid under your door not long after lessons had finished for the day.

“I hope you are alright, love. If you ever want to talk, I’m never hard to find. x Your saviour x PS. I may have made a few threats so people won’t be bothering you anymore ;) ”

“My saviour?” you mused to yourself as you read the note. “The blue eyes!”

You rushed to the door, flinging it open, only to find nobody in the hallway. With a sigh, you closed the door again and walked over to your window in the hopes of maybe getting a glimpse of your saviour. To your dismay there were too many people out in the courtyard to be able to figure out anything, except one person caught your attention because he looked up at your window as he walked passed. Your heart stopped when you recognised the blue eyes staring up at you… Harry Hook.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The next day you decided to venture out of your room. You kept your head down and tried to avoid everyone, but to your surprise everyone was actively making sure they didn’t come near you, nobody seemed to want to dare say anything to you… well almost.

“Well well, look what we have here,” smirked Chad. “The mermaid who should’ve been a cat. What are you really {Y/N}? A….”

“If yeh want to keep yeh looks, Charmin’, I suggest yeh leave… now.”

“I’m not finished with you {Y/N},” muttered Chad as he slowly backed away.

“Yes, yeh are. Now scram,” sneered Harry, stepping closer to Chad.

Chad decided to save his face, literally, and walked off. Once he was far enough away Harry turned towards you.

“Good mornin’, my dear,” he smiled, with a bow. “It’s good ta see yeh out and about again.”

“Thanks to you,” you blushed, softly. “Your note was greatly appreciated Mr Hook.”

“Please, it’s Harry,” he chuckled. “How are yeh feelin’?”

“Much better, thank you. And thank you for rescuing me the other day.”

“Don’t mention it,” he smiled.

“It was the nicest thing anyone at this school has ever done for me. I’m… I’m the weird mermaid kid, I guess.”

“But why did they push yeh inta the fountain like that?”

“Long story,” you sighed.

“Well, I do believe there is no school on a Saturday, soooo I have all day if yeh wanna spend it with me?” he asked hopefully. “As a friend, of course.”

“I’d love to,” you smiled.

Harry grinned and held his arm out for you to hold. You hooked your arm with his and you both started walking.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You’d been thankful that Harry hadn’t asked more about why you had been pushed into the fountain, you were enjoying just talking to him. You had found out more about the young pirate and his life on the island and how he was actually happy to be away from there. Without realising you and Harry had walked to the Enchanted Lake, but as soon as you realised where you were, you froze.

“{Y/N}?” Harry asked, when he noticed you’d stopped walking. “What’s wrong, love?”

“N-nothing,” you stuttered, trying not to look at the water.

“It’s the water, isn’t it?” he asked. “Somethin’ happened, didn’t it? And now yeh scared of it?”

“They… they threw me in there and… and these,” you pointed to your legs. “Turned back into my tail. I wasn’t used to it and… and I almost drowned.”

Harry watched you with a mix of anger and worry in his eyes. How could anyone have been so cruel to try and hurt you? Sure he was a Villain Kid, but even he wouldn’t be that evil.

“If… just for arguements sake… yeh stepped into the water, what would happen?” Harry pondered.

“My legs would turn back into my tail.”

“And once yeh stepped out again?”

“My legs would come back. Fairy Godmother gave me this necklace that’s supposed to work, but I don’t know, I’ve never tried it.”

“Do yeh want to try it now?” asked Harry, watching you to gauge your reaction.

“No! No way!” you panicked, stepping back away even further.

“Okay, okay, it’s okay. I won’t make yeh. I was just suggesting it,” said Harry, trying to calm you.

“Why… why would you even think it?” you yelled.

“Cause yeh don’t deserve ta be scared just cause of a bunch of preppy goody-two-shoes… no offence,” he said, with a shrug.

“Well I am,” you sighed, turning to start walking back. “And it’s not going to change Harry.”

“It could, {Y/N}. I could maybe help you,” he suggested.

“You’d help me?” you asked, turning back to look at him.

“Sure. Why not? Not like there’s much else to do here,” he said with a shrug.

“Careful Hook, people might start to think you’re going soft,” you smiled. “But thank you. If you mean it, then… Okay. I can’t be scared my whole life, right?”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It’d taken quite a bit of persuading for Fairy Godmother to actually allow Harry to help you get over your fear, but once she realised exactly how badly it had been affecting you, she gave in. She had even strengthened the spell on your pendant so even if you went into the Enchanted Lake, your legs would still come back, and given you the key to the swimming pool so you could go there whenever you wanted to… however you and Harry had decided that the root of your problem was the Lake so that should be where you started.

“Ready love?” Harry asked, looking up at you.

“No,” you sighed, shaking your head.

Harry was stood in the Lake, watching you stood pacing along the bank. You wanted to get over your fear, but every time you got close to the edge you saw flashes of you drowning and you backed away.

“I’m gonna be here the whole time,” Harry assured you. “I won’t even let go of yeh hands unless yeh tell me ta.”

“Promise?”

“I swear on my hook,” he said honestly, holding his hands out for you.

You took a deep breath and took hold of his hands. He slowly guided you until your feet touched the water. Your heart pounded in your chest as you made your way further into the water. Once you were up to your waist you felt the spell on your legs start to wear off and your tail start to return. Harry gently squeezed your hands to reassure you when he felt them start to shake.

“Hey,” Harry said, to get your attention. “Look at me. Keep yeh eyes on me, {Y/N}.”

You slowly looked up at him.

“I won’t let yeh go.”

Harry slowly takes a few steps backwards, gently pulling you along with him, letting your tail float along behind you. Slowly the two of you move further towards the middle of the lake, Harry never letting go of your hands or losing eye contact.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The quiet night was only broken by the sounds of your laughter as you splashed at Harry again before swimming away so he couldn’t retaliate. Harry chuckles as he pushed his wet hair away from his face, scanning the surface of the water for any sign of you.

“Where’d yeh go?” he said, looking around. “{Y/N}?”

Harry span around when he heard you giggle behind him.

“Hi,” you waved, giggling.

“Hiya,” he smiled.

“Thank you for today,” you smiled. “I… I wouldn’t be doing this without you.”

“I didn’t do anythin’, love,” said Harry, shaking his head.

“You were here for me when nobody else was,” you said, honestly.

You noticed a slight blush make it’s way to Harry’s cheeks causing him to look away.

“We… um, we should be heading back. Curfew and all that,” he muttered.

“Oh, right. I guess we should.”

You’d forgotten about the curfew was still active even on the weekends. With a sigh you started to swim towards the bank of the lake, Harry following slowly behind you.

“This had better work,” you whispered to yourself, clutching at your necklace as your tail made contact with the bank, your hand reaching out to grab a towel to cover yourself.

Harry slipped out of the Lake, a little further up the bank, keeping a close eye on you as your tail slowly began to change back into your legs. He watched in fascination as your once slender tail, seemingly split into two long, toned legs.

“It worked!” you grinned looking over at him.

“It worked extremely well,” he smirked, running his eyes over your legs.

Now it was your turn to blush and quickly grab your skirt, slipping it on and letting the towel fall. Once you were covered you went to stand up, but stumbled a little. Harry was immediately there to catch you.

“Still got yeh sea legs there love,” he chuckled. “Give yehself a moment to get steady.”

“Thank you,” you smiled. “Forgot about the getting used to walking again part.”

“I could always… carry yeh back?” Harry offered.

“Well, maybe just a little way,” you blushed.

Harry grinned as he scooped you up in his arms and started to walk back to the school.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It had been a few weeks now since Harry had helped you overcome your fear and the two of you were once again back at the Lake. It had slowly become somewhere that the two of you would go to just to spend time together as your friendship grew. Who would’ve ever thought that a fear of water would bring together a mermaid and a pirate?


End file.
